1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves and, more particularly, to interconnectable valves for use in controlling flow of fluids within pipelines and other conduits.
2. Description of the Invention Background
A variety of different valves have been developed for controlling fluid flow through pipelines. Most valves, regardless of type, comprise a housing member that operably supports a flow control member therein. The housing typically has two or more ports that are constructed for attachment to corresponding portions of pipelines. Some ports are provided with threaded connections, while others utilize a "slip fit" connection wherein a section of pipeline is slidably received in a socket formed in the valve housing. The pipe is typically retained within the socket by an appropriate attachment medium or adhesive. For example, the pipe may be affixed to the socket by welding, soldering or gluing.
The flow control characteristics afforded by a valve are generally dependent on the type of flow control member employed and the configuration of the ports. In many pipeline applications, it is desirable to utilize valves that divert fluid flow from one port to another. In those instances, diverting valves are usually employed. For example, water flow from a water heater may be diverted to either a pool or a spa by way of a diverting valve.
A number of differently configured diverting valves exist for diverting fluid flow. One type of diverting valve utilizes a "ball" or "disc" that essentially fills the core of the valve body except for a flow passage provided through the ball or disc. The ball or disc is rotatably supported within the valve body and is adapted to sealingly engage a seat adjacent to the ports of the valve such that flow occurs only through the ports that are aligned with the flow passage. Another type of diverting valve utilizes a diverter that sealingly engages a seat adjacent to a port so as to prevent flow through that port. The diverter is also rotatably supported within the valve body such that the diverter may be rotated so as to prevent flow through a port when in one position and permit flow through that port in another position. Thus, ball, disc and diverter type valves may be utilized to divert flow by rotating the ball, disc or diverter to seal the port or ports through which flow is not desired while permitting flow through other ports.
In other applications, it is desirable to utilize "shut off" valves that selectively permit or prevent fluid flow through the valve. Ball or disc and diverter type valves have also been configured to serve as shut off valves.
Depending upon the application, at times it may be desirable to utilize valves with different numbers of ports and different port configurations. For example, in certain pipeline arrangements, it is desirable to have a valve configured with two ports. Two port shut off valves are commonly used to selectively permit or prevent flow from a first conduit to a second conduit. In other pipeline applications, it is desirable to have a valve configured with three ports. When using such a valve, fluid flow from a first conduit may be selectively routed to either a second conduit or a third conduit by properly orienting a diverter member supported within the valve housing. In yet another pipeline application, it is desirable to have a valve configured with four ports. A four port diverting valve may be utilized to permit flow from a first conduit to a second conduit in a first position and flow from a third conduit to a fourth conduit in a second position.
It may also be useful to interconnect multiple valve bodies together into a single "stacked valve" in certain pipeline applications. In those applications, the valve bodies are coupled, or "stacked", perpendicularly to the direction of fluid flow. In certain stacked valve arrangements, it may be desirable for the flow control members of each valve to be interconnected and commonly actuatable. Thus multiple sources of flow may be diverted and/or shut off simultaneously.
While such valves can effectively divert or shut off fluid flow through a pipeline, conventional stacked valve designs have various shortcomings. A certain conventional stacked valve permits the valve bodies and flow control members to be rotated in relationship to one another. A valve of that type, however, has no separator between the valve bodies or flow control members and requires that a weld, which holds the valve bodies together, be removed in order to accomplish the rotation. Of course, after rotation, the valve bodies must be welded to reconnect them into a single unit. Such assembly and disassembly procedures are costly and time consuming which can lead to undesirable downtime of the piping system. Another conventional stacked valve requires that a spring detent be modified in order to properly locate the plugs of the valve when the valve bodies are rotated.
It will be appreciated that while interconnecting valves can make field installation more efficient, by allowing preconfiguration of what would have been multiple parts in a conventional system, changes are sometimes required to meet varying field conditions. Such field changes to conventional stacked or interconnected valves are, however, typically time consuming and costly in the form of labor expenses and production downtime.
Also, in many pipeline applications, to obtain desired flow control capabilities, it is necessary to provide fluid to flow from one valve to another. Flow between valves has previously been accomplished by providing conduit to form an external pipeline that connects a port of one valve to the ports of one or more other valves. As may be appreciated, the piping materials and labor required for such external connections are costly and fabrication of the piping is time consuming. Using external piping to provide fluid flow from one valve to another also requires that each valve be provided with an additional port for connection to the external piping.
Thus, there is a need for a valve in which the valve bodies may be readily connected in multiple configurations.
There is a further need for a valve in which multiple flow control members may be connected in multiple configurations to achieve desired flow control capabilities.
Additionally, there is a need for a modularly interconnectable valve in which valve bodies and diverters may be independently reconfigured to efficiently and conveniently accommodate varying field conditions.
There is also a need for an interconnected valve that permits flow between valve bodies without the need for external connections.